


Ethereal

by angelwingfeathers



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel and Dean Winchester Get Married, Destiel Wedding, Harvelle's Roadhouse (Supernatural), M/M, Post-Wedding, Roadhouse in Heaven (Supernatural), valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:15:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29458857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelwingfeathers/pseuds/angelwingfeathers
Summary: Roadhouse wedding? Yes, according to twitter today was the Destiel wedding. The ceremony was wonderful, friends and family had a great time. More importantly, Castiel and Dean are finally content and ready to start their lives together. The reception is winding down, and the newlyweds take a moment to bask in the love and what a great day it's been.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 27





	Ethereal

Castiel was still getting used to the feeling of being one hundred percent, unabashedly happy. For the longest time, both before and after he fell, he couldn’t seem to find a reason to justify why he even deserved to be happy. To be completely honest, the sheer amount of emotional recoil that hit him every time someone made him smile today was a little overwhelming. Not in a bad way, though, never again in a bad way. 

He glanced around the room. The reception at the Roadhouse was dying down as it was getting into the early hours of the morning. The room that had been packed with people celebrating their marriage earlier had dwindled down to only their closest friends- no family, as he keeps being reminded. He’s had to have heard the phrase “welcome to the family” about a hundred times today. 

Sam and Eileen were chatting with Ellen and Jo, who were still behind the bar. Only now they were only serving water to those who remained, no doubt trying to save who they could from a hangover. Jody was surveying the room quietly, as Castiel was, with a tired Alex pressed up against her side. No doubt she was trying to keep an eye on her girls. Across from her, in the same booth, sat Kaia and Claire, giggling to each other in hushed voices. 

Charlie was very animatedly talking with Ash about something computer related. Castiel still doesn’t trust the devices, but they seemed to find common ground in it. His gaze drifted over to Jack to check on him as well, who seemed aptly occupied. He sat with Bobby and Rufus, listening intently to their old hunting stories, laughing whenever the two started to squabble. Rowena was surprisingly still here as well, mingling with the different groups around the room. She had said Hell was handled for the night, guess she meant the whole night. 

And then there was Dean.

Dean was sitting at one of the tables towards the back of the bar, a glass of soda in front of him as Dean had quit drinking when they officially got together. The other’s tie had disappeared since this afternoon, along with his suit jacket. Castiel mirrored this appearance tonight, sleeves rolled up to his elbows. He still couldn’t find his trench coat after his bachelor party. Castiel met ever vibrant green eyes as the hunter’s conversation with Donna ended, Donna going over to sit with Jody and the girls. 

A warm smile greeted Castiel’s stare from across the room, and suddenly there it was again. The absolute title wave of pure joy that nearly brought him to his knees every time. That was his husband. His Dean. Out of all the souls on Heaven, Earth, and Hell, Dean chose to marry him. His slightly shaky legs carried him over to the man he rebelled for, and who he’d rebel for a million times over. 

“Hey, Buddy,” Dean starts, leaning his elbows on the table as Castiel pulls out the chair next to him. “Come here often?”

“Recently? Yes, more often than not accompanied by you.” The answer gets him a low, lazy chuckle from the other, their eye contact unwavering. Though now, there was no one to interrupt them. They could get lost in their “moments” whenever they wanted and no one could tell them otherwise. Dean grabbed for his hand, breaking the intense gaze by looking around the room. 

“I think things are finally quieting down. Y’know, for it being our day and all, I feel like I barely talked to you.” The retired hunter said. 

Agreeing, the angel replied, “You’re talking to me now. Anything in particular you wanted to say?” 

Though Castiel had been slightly jesting, his heart pounded against his ribcage when Dean had looked at him earnest and said, “I love you.”

“I love you, too, Dean,” Castiel responded, bringing their intertwined hands up to his lips and placing a small peck on the Dean’s knuckles. “Always have, and always will.” 

Dean let out a breath, cheeks gaining some color. He wrapped an arm around Castiel’s shoulders, pulling him until they were sitting flush side to side leaning into one another. He kissed the angel’s forehead. 

“Always, huh? Man… we could’ve had this years ago.”

Castiel shook his head. “No, it wasn’t the right time. Besides, I think Sam quite enjoyed our ‘dancing around each other for years.’”

That one got Dean to full on laugh, some of their nearby guests shooting the couple a small grin. “Dude, I swear when we told him he was going to pass out. He looked so relieved.” Castiel chuckled, glancing over at his brother-in-law, who was too involved in whatever Ellen was talking about to even realize he was being talked about.

The two were silent for a moment, taking in the ethereal atmosphere built up by happy chatter and soft music in the background. They settled into each other, exhaustion from the excitement from today suddenly catching up with them both. 

Dean was the one to speak up about it first. “Hey, why don’t we get outta here? We have to be on the road early tomorrow anyways.” Right, Castiel almost forgot. Their honeymoon of choice was a road-trip to the beach. Dean had never been, and Castiel couldn’t remember ever relaxing on one. Cas nodded, being the first one to stand. He held out a hand to Dean, bringing his husband to his feet. 

They made their rounds around the bar, saying goodbye and thanking everyone one last time. They told Jack they’d be back in a few weeks of course, and to check in with Sam if he needed anything. He may be God, but Jack was still a kid after all. After a few hugs, teasing grins aimed their way, and well wishes, the two stepped out into the night air. 

They only broke away from each other when they reached the Impala. Castiel got in on the passenger’s side, expecting Dean to follow. However, when it took a good minute, he looked over his shoulder to see Dean rummaging around for something in the trunk. The suspicious looking ex-hunter shut the trunk a moment later, heading towards the driver's seat with hand behind his back. How he managed to hide whatever it was as he climbed inside, Castiel will never know. 

To answer his questioning gaze, Dean simply grinned and held out a small bouquet of red flowers.

“Happy Valentines Day, Cas.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr at https://angel-wing-feathers.tumblr.com/


End file.
